militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2006 Thai interim civilian government
The 2006 Thai interim civilian government is the Thai provisional civilian government headed by Interim Prime Minister General Surayud Chulanont. It was appointed on 1 October 2006 by the Council for National Security, the initial post-coup interim military government led by General Sonthi Boonyaratglin, which had overthrown the government of Thaksin Shinawatra in a coup on 19 September 2006. The interim government operated under an interim constitution, promulgated that same day. Background On 19 September 2006 the Thai military staged a coup against the government of Prime Minister Thaksin Shinawatra, suspended the Constitution, cancelled upcoming elections, and dissolved Parliament. The junta later appointed General Surayud Chulanont as Prime Minister of an interim civilian government, promulgated an interim charter, and changed its name to the Council for National Security. Composition Selection of the Prime Minister Unselected candidate: Chatumongol Sonakul After the coup, Air Chief Marshal Chalit Pookpasuk, CDRM vice-president, said that more than five candidates were being considered for the post of interim prime minister, though none of them had been approached yet."Chatumongol tipped as PM", Bangkok Post, 23 September 2006 Chalit said the CDRM would favour a lawyer since political reform is the priority of the CDRM's goal. Economists could be brought in as cabinet ministers to take charge of national economy. Former central bank governor Mom Rajawongse Chatumongol Sonakul was tipped as interim prime minister because he is knowledgeable about economic issues. Some CDRM leaders had reservations about Chatumongol, who gained a reputation for being outspoken and intolerant during his long years as a technocrat at the Finance Ministry and Bank of Thailand (BoT). Chatumongol previously served as the permanent secretary for finance from 1 October 1995 to 28 July 1997 and was dismissed by the Chavalit Yongchaiyudh government. Named on 7 May 1998, governor of the Bank of Thailand by Tarrin Nimmanhaeminda, Chuan Leekpai government's finance minister, Chatumongol was later sacked on 30 May 2001 by the Thaksin Shinawatra government. Unselected candidate: Ackaratorn Chularat Ackaratorn Chularat, president of the Supreme Administrative Court, was always considered unlikely to be named interim prime minister because his knowledge of economics is regarded as limited, and he is not widely known in the international community. Unselected candidate: Pridiyathorn Devakula M.R. Pridiyathorn Devakula, at the time the current governor of the BoT, has the banking and business community's favour, and was seen as a strong contender. Unselected candidate: Supachai Panitchpakdi Supachai Panitchpakdi (Secretary-General of the United Nations Conference on Trade and Development) was also previously rumored to have been short-listed for the post."Supachai 'to discuss terms' for PM's post", The Nation, 26 September 2006 Selected candidate: General (ret.) Surayud Chulanont Privy Councilor and former boss of junta leader Sonthi Boonyaratkalin Surayud Chulanont also emerged as a strong candidate for Premier. Panithan Wattanayakorn of Chulalongkorn University called Surayud the most feasible choice, noting that "He is also recognised internationally. Time magazine ran a story about him on its front page once and dubbed him an Asian hero." Suriyasai Katasila, leader of the People's Alliance for Democracy also said that Surayud was the strongest candidate. Privy Council President Gen Prem Tinsulanonda, Surayud's former boss, was seen to be in a cheerful mood after reports gained ground that Gen Surayud might be named interim prime minister."Warning from Suryud: Thaksin's return 'a threat'", The Nation, 28 September 2006"Surayud leads nominees for PM", Bangkok Post, 27 September 2006 During a nationally televised press conference General Sondhi Boonyaratkalin reaffirmed wanting to install a new civilian prime minister "as soon as possible" but was still narrowing down candidates for the job. He did not rule out a former soldier for the temporary role, "When you say civilian prime minister, you will see that soldiers after they retire can be called civilians," hinting at the former Army commander Surayud."Pridiyathorn out of contention for interim PM; prominent pro-democracy citizens picked to advise, boost confidence", The Nation, 27 September 2006 On 1 October, the military junta officially named Surayud as interim Prime Minister."Surayud Chulanont named Thailand's new Prime Minister", Phuket Post, 1 October 2006 The leaders also announced an interim constitution to take effect immediately until a new permanent constitution is drafted and signed by the King of Thailand. This temporary charter includes provisions giving amnesty for the military junta and all others under its command."Thai military authority announces interim constitution", People's Daily, 1 October 2006 Selection of government ministers There was early speculation after the coup that junta leaders have approached former senator Kraisak Chonhavan to serve as Foreign Minister in the interim government."Kraisak set for Foreign portfolio", The Nation, 21 September 2006 Cabinet Surayud 1/1 - The cabinet sworn in by the King on 9 October 2006. Surayud 1/2 - Two ministers have been added to the Cabinet. The two new ministers have been appointed and sworn in on 18 November 2006. Surayud 1/3 - Two ministers have been added to the Cabinet. The two new ministers have been appointed and sworn in on 2 February 2007. Surayud 1/4 - One minister announced his resignation, one minister received additional responsibility and three ministers have been added to the Cabinet. The resigned minister announced his resignation on 28 February 2007, effective the following day. The minister (received additional responsibility) and the new three new ministers have been appointed and sworn in on 7 March 2007. On 21 May 2007, One minister resigned from the cabinet, due to health reasons. On September/October 2007, Five members of the Cabinet resigned after named by the National Counter Corruption Commission as holding company shares of over 5 percent, which is in violation with the 2000 anti-graft law. Surayud 1/5 - After five ministers resigned cabinet, one minister received additional responsibility and one minister has been added to the Cabinet. The new minister has been appointed and sworn in on 2 October 2007. The minister who received additional responsibility has been appointed and sworn in on 3 October 2007. Additional responsibilities were given to current ministers. Civil service appointments On Wednesday 27 September the Judicial Commission chaired by Supreme Court President Charnchai Likhitchittha approved the promotion of Jaral Pakdeekul, Secretary-General of the Supreme Court President, to become the Permanent Secretary for Justice Ministry. Jaral replaced retiring Permanent Secretary Jarupong Ruangsuwan."Jaral approved as new permanent secretary for Justice", The Nation, 27 September 2006 Role of the junta On Tuesday, 26 September 2006, junta leader Sonthi Boonyaratglin said that the junta would remain in place after the appointment of an interim civilian government, noting "It's necessary to keep the council so that there is no loophole for the executive branch.""Thai junta to work alongside new PM: coup leader", The Nation, 26 September 2006 Following general elections and the establishment of a new civilian government, the junta would be dissolved and replaced by a permanent "Council of National Security" (CNS) whose future role in Thai politics has not yet been explained."Military set to publish interim constitution", Bangkok Post, 25 September 2006 It was later revealed that the interim charter would give the junta significant control over the interim civilian government. * The junta would appoint the Prime Minister and would sit in Cabinet meetings * The junta would appoint the entire legislature * The junta would appoint a 2,000 person National Assembly, which would name 200 candidates for a 100 person "Constitutional Drafting Committee". This committee would in turn select 25 members to write a permanent constitution, in addition to 10 persons directly appointed by the Junta."Interim charter draft", The Nation, 27 September 2006 Parliament The government worked with a junta-appointed parliament. The 242-member legislature was widely criticized for being dominated by military leaders. Critics called it a "rubber stamp", a "chamber of generals" full of "Councilor President and key coup backer Prem's sons."The Nation, NLA 'doesn' t represent' all of the people, 14 October 2006The Nation, Assembly will not play a major role, 14 October 2006 International response While US$24 million (Bt902 million) was in suspended military assistance, United States Ambassador to Thailand Ralph Boyce met with Prime Minister Surayud Chulanont in what was billed as a gesture of goodwill by a key ally on Surayud first day at the office."The Nation: US ambassador first to pay Surayud a visit, October 3 2006" References External links * The Official Website of the Council for Democratic Reform under the Constitutional Monarchy. Interim civilian Interim civilian Category:Military coups in Thailand Category:Political history of Thailand